The Love Note
by MollyMo
Summary: [FINISHED!] Wally got a love note from Kuki that really touched his heart. But secretly, Hoagie has a crush on Kuki and now Hoagie's got some murder plans to split 3 and 4 up. It's all about makeups and breakups, but will 34 stay together?
1. The letter

The Love Note  
  
"Dear Kuki...You are so sweet, I wish that I can eat...you? Nah."  
  
Wallabee erased his first sentence.  
  
"Dear Kuki...Since you are so sweet, I think I'll make you...meat? No, No, No."  
  
Wallabee erased his sentence again.  
  
"Dear..."  
  
"Kuki..." Abigail said in a lovey dovey voice.  
  
"Numbuh 5!" Wallace yelled.  
  
"I love you with all my heart, you are the hottest thing on the entire earth. I die for you. My heart BURNS for you."  
  
"Shut up Numbuh 5!"  
  
"Just copy on what I'm saying." She whispered.  
  
"NO! THIS POEM IS COMING FROM THE CENTER OF MY HEART! SO...go pick your nose or something."  
  
"Okay, but I'm telling ya Numbuh 4, you're that kind of man who can't write poems!" Numbuh 5 stalked out the door like a duck.  
  
Meanwhile in 3's room...  
  
"Dear Wallabee, I'm in love with you. The truth is I'm just like that skunky Loony Tune dude. Although your heart is filled violence and doom, You also smell good like J.LO's perfume."  
  
Numbuh 3 read her love poem out loud and finished it.  
  
"Your eyes are green like nature's grass, One of the reasons I like you is because you can kick—"  
  
"KUKI!!!!" Kuki's mother yelled down the stairs and told her school bus is here. She finished the poem for Wallace, so she folded the note up and shoved it in her binder.  
  
At school...  
  
"Oh, no...there's Kuki...I DIDN'T FINISH HER POEM!"  
  
As Kuki walked into the classroom door, she sat down and got her homework out...which was her poem for Wallace.  
  
"Alright class, we are going to spell today!" Perked the teacher.  
  
The class moaned.  
  
"Let's start out with...Billy! Billy, can you spell, Violin?" asked Ms. Curtis.  
  
"V-I-O-L-I-...N?" spelled Billy.  
  
"That is correct. Next, Nigel." Spoke the teach.  
  
As Nigel was spelling, a note been passed on during class. It was Kuki's. When it reached Wallabee's desk, he was absolutely stunned what the cover of the note said.  
  
TO MY DEAREST WALLY  
LOVE: KUKI  
  
The cover of the note was filled with hearts and lips. Wallace opened the note and there were two flowers holding hands. Wally read the note carefully:  
  
DEAR WALLABEE,  
  
I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU. THE TRUTH IS I'M JUST LIKE THAT SKUNKY LOONY TUNE DUDE. ALTHOUGH YOU'RE HEART IS FILLED WITH VIOLENCE AND DOOM, YOU ALSO SMELL LIKE J.LO'S PERFUME.  
  
"J.LO?" Wallabee had no idea who she was. Wallabee read the last sentence Kuki's poem aloud.  
  
"YOUR EYES ARE GREEN AS NATURE'S GRASS, ONE OF THE REASONS I LIKE YOU IS BECAUSE YOU CAN KICK---"  
  
"Wallace!" Yelled Ms. Curtis.  
  
"Duh, yeah?" Wallace folded up the note.  
  
"Spell...donkey."  
  
Author's Note: I was bored so I started to write this crazy joke. I hoped you like it. Please R&R. 


	2. The Fake

The Love Note (Part 2)  
  
Author's Note: Okay, okay, I followed your requests, I shall continue...  
  
Wallace walked out of the lunchroom in shame. He was covered with crap. Spaghetti was in his hair, meatballs were in his eyes, and green Jell-o was spread out all over his shirt. Yup, you guessed it, he got in a food fight with the DC.  
  
Wallabee: "Damn..."  
  
Kuki was out on the field with her girls, and she saw Wallace all messed up. He was on his way to the nurse.  
  
Kuki: "What happened to my baby..."  
  
Kuki sat down and got a piece of paper and a pencil out. She wrote a letter. Not a poem, a letter.  
  
Sammie: "Ooo, Kuki girl, is dat for Wally?"  
  
Kuki just walked away in anger. She wanted to do the note privately. She sat under a tree and started to write:  
  
"DEAREST WALLY, What happened? Are you okay? I saw you with trash all over your face. I bet the DC did it, huh? Well, just scare 'em and tell them that I said you can kick some serious—"  
  
Then some nerd walked by and started to make some donkey noises. Kuki nodded her head and continued:  
  
"I love you. LOVE, KUKI SANBAN :)"  
  
Kuki heard the bell ring and started to walk to class.  
  
Meanwhile at Wallace's home...  
  
Wallace was in his room with his PJs on. He started to finish the poem from last time to Kuki.  
  
"DEAR KUKI, You are so sweet."  
  
He stopped and thought, stopped and thought. Until his mother pops in.  
  
Mummy: "Wallace...I made you some chicken broth...do you want some?"  
  
Wallace licked his lips and ran down the stairs.  
  
Hoagie P. Giligan Jr. climbed up Wally's window. He grabbed his stick out of his pocket and popped the window opened. Hoagie climbed in his room and found the note Wally been writing to Kuki. To tell you the truth...Hoagie has a crush on Kuki. He wants her to like him. Not Wallabee. Hoagie grabbed the pencil. He started to write pretty nasty stuff...  
  
Many minutes later, Hoagie heard Wally coming up the stairs.  
  
Wallace: "Thanks mom!"  
  
Hoagie folded the note and shoved it in his pocket and jumped out the window.  
  
Wally's broth was so delicious, he forgot all about the poem. He just went straight to bed.  
  
NEXT DAY...  
  
Hoagie had first class with Kuki. He took the note out of his pocket and gave it to Kuki. Kuki opened the letter and...  
  
Wally got Kuki's letter from Abigail last class. He walked out to the fields and read the last sentence over and over again. "I love you." "I love you." "I love you."  
  
Wally looked up and saw Kuki storming down the field.  
  
Kuki: "Wallabee Beatles!"  
  
Kuki picked him up by his shirt and shoved him up against the tree and punched him.  
  
Kuki: "Keep this shit. I don't want it."  
  
She shoved the letter in his face.  
  
Kuki stomped back to her friends, but then she stopped and looked at Wally.  
  
Kuki: "Gee, you really are an—"  
  
"HEE-HAW!"  
  
Stupid nerd.  
  
Then she continued to run.  
  
Wally stared at the front of the note. This was not his handwriting. He opened it anyway and...  
  
Author's Note: Okay, do you people really want to know what the letter said? Yer choice. Sorry to interrupt.  
  
"DEAR KUKI, YOU ARE SO NOT SWEET, INFACT, YOU SMELL LIKE MY GRANDMA'S FEET. I DO NOT WANT YOU, AND WHY YOU ASK? BECAUSE YOU PASS TOO MUCH GAS! TO ME, YOU LOOK SO BAD ON YOUR HEAD; YOU NEED TO WEAR A HAT. AND ANTHOR REASON WHY I DON'T WANT YOU IS YOU ARE FLAT CHESTED AND FAT! YOU ARE ALWAYS MAKING MY BUTT ITCH, YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT, I DON'T WANT YOU, YOU WORHTLESS LITTLE—"  
  
"BARK!"  
  
Mister: "Shad 'up, Charlotte! ...Damn dog..."  
  
Wallace took time to think. Who wrote this? Who would do such a thing? Then something zoomed through his head...  
  
Wally: "...Hoagie..."  
  
Author's Note: Tell me how you like it so far! Was it to mean of offensive? Should I continue? Please R&R!  
  
"HEE-HAW!"  
  
Stupid nerd. 


	3. 86 and 4?

Chapter 3  
  
Author's Note: I'm glad everyone likes the story so far. I'm sorry if I put the story into a different format than it should be. It's just my style. So anyway, on with the story...  
  
Poor Kuki slid up the stairs and closed her bedroom door. She looked around her room. "Ugly." She thought. Posters and pictures of Wallabee around her room, with hearts and the word "love" around him. It made her sick to her stomach.  
  
Kuki: "EW!"  
  
She ran around her room and took the pictures out of the frames and burned them in the living room fireplace. She even burned the mini doll that looked like him when she made it in 4th grade. Luckily, she was home alone. If her mother caught Kuki doing this, she would be grounded for the rest of her life. Mrs. Sanban thought Wallace was a nice boy...and he really is.  
  
A half hour later, there was a knock on the door.  
  
BANG! BANG!  
  
Kuki: "Crimany!"  
  
Kuki looked out the window to see if it was her mom. But thank lord it wasn't. It was that fat kid with the teal shirt on. Kuki opened the door.  
  
Kuki: "...Hoagie?"  
  
Hoagie: "3, 3, 3..."  
  
Hoagie swung his arm around Kuki's shoulder.  
  
Hoagie: "Your doing the right thing."  
  
The two climbed up the stairs into Kuki's room. Hoagie closed Kuki's door and looked into her CD rack. Kuki looked into Hoagie's eyes. They were mixed with gray and blue. They were beautiful. Hoagie wanted to pick the most romantic song out just for the two of them. Which was "A Moment Like This" By Kelly Clarkson. Well, it wasn't that romantic, but it was to him.  
  
"SOME PEOPLE WAIT A LIFETIME FOR A MOMENT LIKE THIS..."  
  
Hoagie rubbed his hand up against Kuki's back.  
  
Kuki: "...ain't he a loser..."  
  
Hoagie: "...Yeah..."  
  
Kuki laid her head on Hoagie's shoulder. He embraced his arms around Kuki's tiny waist.  
  
What's up with Wally? Well, he wanted to see Kuki...bad. "I didn't write that horrible note, it was sandwich kid." Wally thought with tears in his eyes. He heard Kelly Clarkson singing up above.  
  
Wallabee: "...Kuki..."  
  
He took a ladder from the side of the house, and put it up against the house. He climbed the ladder and he saw them two...holding each other and dancing. Wallace was so angry, that he stomped his foot on the ladder which made both fall.  
  
Wally: "Ouch..."  
  
Wallace stood up and wiped the dirt off of his pants.  
  
Wallace: "Fine! If that's the way she wants to end our relationship, that's okay with me! I'll fall in love with another girl! So she can come back with me!"  
  
Wally started to walk home. He was also scanning other girls that were walking down the street too. Then he stopped.  
  
Wallace: "There's my angel..."  
  
Wally stared and stared at the girl who was sitting on the bench waiting for the bus. She had a Scottish accent and short crimped red hair. She also had a weird hat that had a number 86 on the front. The girl glared at Wallace. "WHAT?!"  
  
Wally: "That girl...growl..."  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, I know, the chapter was a little too short, but hopefully it's interesting to you folks so far. I'll update more soon :) 


	4. Love Heals

CHAPTAH FOUR  
  
Author's Note: Isn't it weird that I was bored one day and I just started to write a stupid joke, and now it turned into a story? Whatever. I only want to make you guys happy :o).  
  
A Note to Sammeh Teh CheeseCake: Yeah, I got your review. You have a point there. The story was first a joke, now it's a big romantic thing. Well, people wanted me to continue and so I did and I was having a little fun sooooo...enjoy it anyway :) :) :) :)  
  
Saturday. Beautiful 90-degree morning. Kuki woke up and sighed about Hoagie. Oh how romantic he was. Her mind and worries about Wallabee were left behind.  
  
Kuki: "Kangaroo names are stupid."  
  
Kuki got out of her bed and put her regular clothes on. I think it would be a perfect day for her to stroll in the park. She walked happily as usual. She looked around if she saw any of her friends, but no...wait a minute...who's that red head kid with that blonde? Okay, maybe Kuki still loved Wallabee just a little bit...and that's right, she got jealous. She ran across to beat the crap out of that redheaded freak.  
  
Kuki: "Excuse me, what are you doing?"  
  
86: "Well, well, well, isn't it Cookie SandBand."  
  
Kuki: "It's KUKI SANBAN."  
  
Wallace stood right up front of his new girlfriend and grabbed her shoulders and controlled her to walk a different direction.  
  
Wally: "C'mon, Sunni, let's go. I don't want you to get freak disease."  
  
Sunni? 86's real name? Tuh. Wallabee left Kuki with tears in her eyes...but he looked back.  
  
Wally: "Sunni, uh..."  
  
Wally looked at Kuki again.  
  
Wally: "Go to...the bathroom."  
  
Sunni: "Why? I don't have to go."  
  
Wally: "Because...I...um...going to find you a perdy flower!"  
  
Sunni clapped her hands and went to the bathroom. Wally ran over to Kuki, grabbed her by the hands and hid her behind a tree.  
  
Wally: "Kuki, listen, I love you and—"  
  
Kuki: "Oh, if you really love me, then why did you write that—"  
  
Wally: "Just listen! I didn't write that nasty letter!"  
  
Kuki: "Oh really? Proove it."  
  
Wally dug in his pocket and took out all of Hoagie's work sheets from school.  
  
Kuki: "...No..."  
  
Kuki took out the letter that she thought Wallabee wrote...but he didn't. It was in Hoagie's handwriting. Kuki was breathing heavily.  
  
Kuki: "...Dammit Wallabee! Why...why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Kuki started to cry.  
  
Wally: "Cuz-Cuz...YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE MEEEEE!!!"  
  
Wally started to wipe his cheeks.  
  
Kuki: "Where'd you get this?"  
  
Wally: "Yesterday, I stole it from his locker, and, and—"  
  
Kuki put her finger on Wallabee's mouth. They both stopped crying...and their love was healing (yay.)  
  
Kuki: "And...why were you going out with Sunni?"  
  
Wally put his hand on Kuki's cheek and stroked it.  
  
Wally: "Because...Because...I wanted you back. And my plan was to make you jealous to get you back...I don't know, I just love you."  
  
Kuki nodded her head. She was falling in love again. She embraced Wally and stroked his hair back and fourth, back and forth. Then she started to whisper in his ear over and over again, "I love this man..."  
  
Hoagie was sitting in a tree, watching the two make up. Now Hoagie was mad. He grabbed his pocketknife out and stroked the point of the knife.  
  
Hoagie: "Blood and gore...Romeo...must...die..."  
  
Author's Note: Hooray! They're back! Ahem, I hoped you liked it so far...Oh, I forgot to tell you; you know when they curse and stuff like that? Well, I forgot to tell you, these peoples are in there mid teens. Sorry for the late message.  
  
Okay, 'nother thing, Now your thinking, "Why does Hoagie want to kill his friend?" My answer to you my friends...you'll find out soon. ;o)  
  
And you're also laughing about, "Numbuh 86's name? SUNNI?! HAH! That's stoopid!" And yes it is I bet...but I had no choice. What? I mean 'cmon! People need names, don't they? Uh...'nuff said :o) :o) :o) 


	5. Friend or Foe?

Chapter 5  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the long update, my last day of school was here, so...okay, let's change the story a little bit, shall we? I got a couple reviews saying that 86's name is Francine but everyone calls her Franny. So, we'll change 86's old name, Sunni, into Franny. Dat's okay? Hopefully you won't get confused.  
  
Franny was sitting on the toilet seat for hours.  
  
Franny: "It takes him that long to get me a flower?"  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
While Wallabee and Kuki were hugging and making up, Hoagie jumped out of one of the tree branches and choked Wallace out of Kuki's body.  
  
Wallace: "What the hell is your problem?"  
  
Hoagie: "You, smart one!"  
  
Wally punched Hoagie's nose. Blood drooled everywhere.  
  
Wally: "C'mon, Hoagums, do it for the sandwich kids out there!"  
  
That made Hoagie upset. He grabbed Wallabee by the neck and slammed his body against a tree. He grabbed out his pocketknife and pointed it at his throat. Wallace's blood pressure was high.  
  
Hoagie: "Any last words...Wally Bally?"  
  
Sweat ran down Wallace's head as the knife got closer and closer by his throat. Then Kuki came to save his life.  
  
Kuki: "Speaking of Ballies..."  
  
Hoagie turned his head around.  
  
Kuki: "...I'm gonna kick yours!"  
  
Wallabee punched Hoagie across the face. Hoagie was just about to strike him back, but Kuki turned him around and...  
  
BANG!  
  
Hoagie fell down to the ground while stars were circling his head.  
  
Hoagie: "Ahhh..."  
  
Kuki: "What do you have to say to yourself...Hoagie?"  
  
Wally: "Wait, Kuki...Hoag, are you okay?"  
  
Hoagie moaned.  
  
Wally: "Why...why did you?"  
  
Wallace was so scared that he even didn't get to finish his sentence. Hoagie opened his eyes and kept his hands where his crouch was.  
  
Hoagie: "Be-because...you loved Kuki more than your friends..."  
  
Kuki: "Nuh-uh!"  
  
Hoagie: "...And...you're my best friend man, I got jealous ...I didn't want you to leave me..."  
  
Wally picked up Hoagie and held him.  
  
Hoagie: "I thought you wouldn't be my friend..."  
  
Wally started to cry. Kuki's face was hot and red.  
  
Hoagie: "Stay gold, man...stay gold..."  
  
Kuki: "...Your not gonna die."  
  
Wally and Kuki carried Hoagie home. Yes, I know...he didn't need to do that to his friends just because of jealousy.  
  
The bathroom door bangs loudly.  
  
Franny: "HEY! WALLY! WHERE'S MY FLOWER!!!"  
  
Author's Note: No, not yet, the story's not over yet, only one more chapter left. Aren't you excited? (JK) I hope everyone likes it so far. It's almost the ending! :o) 


	6. A short visit

Chapter Six!  
  
Author's Note: Herrreee weeee go! Last chap! Have fun reading!  
  
Wallabee and Kuki went to their regular classes in the afternoon. Wallace's was Science, and Kuki's was Geography. But what happened to Hoagie? Well, Kuki was the next "Karate Kid" and so Hoagie was in the hospital because of that.  
  
.......  
  
During lunchtime, the two sneaked out of the school, and walked to the hospital, which was three blocks away.  
  
Nurse: "Name?"  
  
Wally: "Wallabee and Kuki Beatles."  
  
Kuki raised one eyebrow at Wally.  
  
(Sweat drop) Wally: "Uh, so, yeah, um, we came to see Hoagie Giligan?"  
  
The nurse suspected something from these kids.  
  
Nurse: "Did you kids seek out of school?"  
  
Kuki said yes, but Wally covered her mouth.  
  
Wally: "No! No! No, we, uh, are, in, high school!"  
  
Nurse: "You guys look like 8th graders to me."  
  
Kuki: "We ar-pft!"  
  
Wally: "Uh, we just graduated from 8th grade she's means."  
  
Now the Nurse was pissed. She knew that they were lying. But she let them go anyway.  
  
Nurse: "sigh...okay, his room is on floor seven, room 120. Take care now."  
  
Wallabee and Kuki hopped into the elevator...hoping that no one would suspect them that they sneaked out of school.  
  
.....  
  
Room 120. Kuki opens the door.  
  
Kuki: "Oh, my."  
  
Hoagie was laying down on a bed with big band-aids all over him and an ice pack on his crouch.  
  
Wally: "Man, we messed you up good, didn't we?"  
  
Hoagie: "...It's...okay..."  
  
Kuki leaned down and whispered into Hoagie's ear: "You didn't tell them that we got in a fight with you...did ya?"  
  
Hoagie: "Nah. I said I fell off my motorcycle."  
  
Wallabee started to laugh. "You don't have a motorcycle!"  
  
Hoagie: "So, uh, did you guys sneak out of school?"  
  
Wallabee and Kuki: "SHHH!!"  
  
Hoagie winked. "Oh, okay."  
  
Then the Nurse walked into the door.  
  
Nurse: "Hoagie, it's time to take off those band-aids and see how those boo- boos are doing."  
  
The nurse pulled the curtain closed.  
  
Wally: "Well uh, Hoagie, we better get going."  
  
Hoagie: "Okay, see you-YEEEEOWWCCHHHH!!!"  
  
.....  
  
The two made it back to school on time. While Wallace was working, a note was passed on to him during class. It didn't say who it was from, but it had bad handwriting. Wally opened it.  
  
DEAR WALLY, I think you are cute. I have a crush on you. I'll give you a hint on who it's from, and it's someone new...in this class.  
  
Wally looked around the room. Then he finished it.  
  
PLEASE DO KICK SOME—  
  
"Hee-haw!"  
  
Stupid nerd.  
  
ANYTIME. LOVE,  
  
Wally looked at the name where the signature was.  
  
Wally: "I think I'm gonna puke!"  
  
It said, LOVE, MARY KENSEITH  
  
Mary was the most ugliest kid in school. She had zits all over her face, and only one front tooth. She's a hillbilly, with red hair in loose knotty braids, and flies follow her everywhere she goes. Wally looked at Mary. Mary put her hand under her chin and started to wave and blink endlessly. Wally just had to scream. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
And that to you my friends brings Wally back where he was again. The beginning of the love note.  
  
The End  
  
Francine kicked the classroom door open at stomped to Wally.  
  
Fanny: "Forgot my flower, eh?"  
  
SMACK!  
  
"Hee-haw!"  
  
Fanny: "Shad'tup stupid nerd!"  
  
Then she slammed the classroom door.  
  
Author's note: Tuh-dah! Well, how'd ya'll like it? Now I'm sure most of you want me to continue. And perhaps I will. It'll be a series. The second book will be about Hoagie crushing on someone else, and the third book will be about Nigel breaking up with Lizzie, and I'll end it off with Numbuh five falling in love with 274. It's kinda like a Romance/Humor/Drama series thing. I hoped you all liked the story. I'll update soon as possible. :o) 


End file.
